


Texting

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [191]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil gets caught texting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texting

"Is there something funny, Agent Coulson?"

Phil looked up from his strategically hidden phone to find the room staring at him. His smile died down almost at once. He cleared his throat and made a show of putting his phone in his jacket pocket.

"No sir." 

Fury raised an eyebrow knowingly. “By all means, if what your husband is texting you is more important than AIM bases, please don’t let me stop you.” To most of the people inside the room, Fury probably sounded disapproving but Phil has known this man for more than half his life. He knows when Fury is teasing.

Phil bit the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning. “No, sir. Please continue.”

"Very well." Fury said and just like that, all heads turned to him once more. 

Phil has never been caught texting during meetings before. 

Clint was in  _so much_  trouble when Phil gets home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> #bff!Fury #I looked silly texting myself
> 
> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/112876004591/im-going-to-draw-on-my-wall-after-this)


End file.
